


[Podfic] Will's (Quiet) Hands

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: Podficced Works [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Gen, Past Medical Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stimming, handflapping, quiet hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Will accidentally handflaps in front of Hannibal. Then they talk a lot about stimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Will's (Quiet) Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will's (Quiet) Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849075) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Title: Will’s (Quiet) Hands  
Author: relvius  
Reader: maplewix  
Fandom: Hannibal  
Characters: Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Summary: One day, Will accidentally handclaps in front of Hannibal. Then they talk a lot about stimming.  
Text: [Will's (Quiet) Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/849075/)  
Length: 10:09  
Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6wofyqtstataenc/will's_quiet_hands_podfic.mp3)


End file.
